


Morning Song

by Arlessiar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Hartwin, M/M, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, consensual but not explicitly mentioned in the story, hence mild dubcon warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/pseuds/Arlessiar
Summary: The advantage of waking up early on a warm summer morning is that you have all the time in the world to admire your lover's beauty.





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I intend to continue working on a fic I'm writing - I wake up in the morning with a new idea and start another one. So I wrote some soppy smut, which is also the first smut I actually ever wrote and not only imagined...
> 
> A Russian translation of this story [can be found here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5969401)

Harry opens his eyes to a softly lit room, as the early morning sun is kept outside by the light-coloured curtains of the bedroom which are billowing and slowly swinging back and forth with the only moderately fresh breeze of a midsummer morning. The old-fashioned alarm clock on the nightstand to his right tells him that it’s not even yet 6am.  
The air in the room isn’t sticky but also not as refreshingly cool as one hopes for during these sultry dog days. Harry takes a deep breath anyway and revels in the peace and quiet of a Sunday morning, though quiet is relative – outside he can hear the birds singing in the tiny backyard and the familiar sound of London traffic that never ceases completely. Truly awake now he feels his body temperature rising back to normal levels, but on this morning it means that even the thin blanket is already too much, so he pushes his feet out from under the cover and feels and welcomes the light draught of air playing around his toes. His pillow is slightly damp from sweat.

Harry slowly turns his head to the left and is rewarded with what he thinks of as a quite pleasing sight. There beside him, lying on his back with his head turned towards him, is Eggsy. His eyes are closed, his breaths even and deep, he’s still fast asleep. Harry just watches him breathe, stares at the faint stubble on his chin, his lips that are dry from sleep, lets his eyes wander over the wings of his nose that move with every breath up to his eyes and the surprisingly dark and long eyelashes, and further to his striking eyebrows. A few strands of Eggsy’s hair are falling onto his forehead, their usual colour darkened with dampness.

The sight is familiar and yet mesmerising, and Harry props himself up on his elbow and continues his silent visual exploration of a body he already knows so well but which he likes to discover anew again and again. Sometimes he still cannot believe that Eggsy is there, right beside him, sharing his bed, sharing his life. 

At some point during the night Eggsy must have pushed off the blanket as it’s not even lying on the bed anymore. He is completely naked. Harry’s eyes wander down his body. Eggsy’s left leg is lying straight, but his right one is bent at the knee and spread out to the side, leaving him open to Harry’s appreciating gaze. Eggsy’s flaccid cock is nestled between his strong thighs, and Harry can’t help it, he reaches out, the touch of his fingers feather-light, ghosting over the soft, silky skin. He strokes it gently with the tip of his fingers, marvelling at the thickness, at the tender and slightly wrinkled skin. Harry’s seen his partner’s cock many times when it’s all filled out, long and firm, an enticing hardness underneath the smooth surface, and Harry feels himself getting hard now just by thinking about it. But he loves this as well, touching Eggsy so intimately when he’s all limp and relaxed, when there is no sexual desire that wants to be fulfilled, no urges, no needs, when it’s just them and their true selves. 

Harry keeps his touch light and Eggsy doesn’t wake. Harry’s hand slips lower, he runs his fingers over Eggsy’s balls, fondles them gently for a while, and then he can’t keep himself from sliding his fingers even lower still, into the moist heat between Eggsy’s legs. He circles his hole lovingly, and slips the tip of his index finger inside. In Eggsy’s relaxed state and with his hole still loose and quite wet from last night’s passions, it’s effortless. Harry doesn’t move, he just lets the tip of his finger rest inside the tight warmth, lying on his side and watching the man he loves intently. 

Eventually Eggsy starts to stir. His arm goes up from where it rested on his belly, and his mouth opens in a silent yawn. Harry can suddenly feel him clenching around his finger. The odd sensation ultimately wakens the other man and he startles slightly as his eyes fly open. Harry is quick to press a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek and whispers into his ear: “Shhh, my love it’s me, it’s just me.”

He can feel Eggsy relax immediately at the sound of his voice. The trust between them is strong and absolute. 

Eggsy’s voice is still thick with sleep but amused as he mumbles: “Not quite the way of a gentleman, starting without me, innit?”

Harry chuckles quietly and leans back to look into his partner’s eyes, which are still not fully open but already gleaming with mischief. His cheeky grin makes Harry want to push his tongue deep into Eggsy’s mouth and take the other man apart bit by bit as a punishment for being this charming before they even had their first cup of tea of the day.

“It seems you have a bad influence on me, Mr Unwin,” Harry states with a matter-of-fact voice, making a point by slightly stroking the sensitive skin around Eggsy’s hole with the thumb of the hand that’s still buried between the younger man’s legs.

“And I intend to take advantage of that,” Eggsy replies in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Harry’s as he boldly and slowly spreads both his legs wider apart. 

Harry breathes in sharply. They both gaze at each other for a moment as if in a silent conversation. The light in the room changes occasionally with the movement of the curtains in the still bearable mild breeze. The clock is ticking on the nightstand. Eventually Eggsy raises his eyebrows, tilts his head and nods towards his lower body with an inviting smile. His eyes are filled with want. 

Harry tears his gaze away and looks down to where Eggsy’s cock starts to swell. The smell of both their sweat and their arousal fills the air and it’s a heady mix that pushes him into action. He leans forward and takes his time to press a soft kiss onto Eggsy’s chest right over his heart, tasting the salty skin and feeling Eggsy’s heartbeat on his lips. The he pushes his lingering finger deep inside his lover in one swift motion and listens to Eggsy’s guttural moan. It’s the most arousing sound and Harry can’t wait to tease a whole song of it out of him.

Outside, the birds have gotten louder as has the traffic, but all Harry can hear is Eggsy singing to him on an early midsummer morning.


End file.
